


[Podfic of] The Path Not Taken

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wyatt Cain wanted nothing more than to be a Tin Man and follow in her parents' footsteps. It doesn't go exactly like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Path Not Taken

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Path Not Taken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025306) by [AndreaLyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn). 



Title: The Path Not Taken

Fandom: Tin Man

pairing: Cain/Ambrose

Author: AndreaLyn 

Cover Artist: Lavenderfrost

Music used: Brandi Carlile - The Story

Time: 01:33:10

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Tin%20Man/The%20path%20not%20taken.mp3),[ M4B](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Tin%20Man/The%20path%20not%20taken.m4b)


End file.
